AC induction motors as well as other types of motors (e.g., permanent magnet, switched reluctance, etc.) are driven by a multiphase inverter that provides a pulse width modulated (PWM) voltage to each phase of the motor. Degradation or faults in the motor windings can contribute to motor failures or degradation of the motor windings and/or the power source. Accordingly, detecting the onset of motor winding degradation can be useful for proactive maintenance of the motor to avoid or mitigate the onset of overheating and/or stator winding insulation breakdown and the eventual motor failure.